


The Dork and the Nerd (guess who is who)

by wewerelikegods



Series: Modern Royalty ft. Otayuri [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Chivalry, Crushes, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, First Love, Flowers, Fluff, Gay, I mean it's not high school, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Modern Royalty, Multi, Royal Academy, They are princes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yuri says 'fuck' a lot so beware, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewerelikegods/pseuds/wewerelikegods
Summary: Mila grinned, "Prince Otabek does not court."





	1. Bumping into you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my bullshit.
> 
> -
> 
> Btw, everyone is a royal member/part of the royal family, there are Royal Academy's on every continent and many countries. They are all connected in some way, and interchange students are normal. Yuri is maybe 17-18? And Otabek is 20-21

~~~~

The Royal Academy of Russia was supposed to have the politest and educated people in the whole country (and the world, if you counted the many exchange students).

Yuri could admit that not everyone was polite, or formal, or quiet, putting for example himself. However, noise bothered him a lot, especially when he was trying to study for that damn history exam, and right now he could hear the booming laughter of other students inside the fucking library.

 What the hell? He had tried ignoring it, but guess what, it seemed that it was getting louder along with the chatter.

 To be honest, he really wanted to go and yell at them, but even if he had every right to do that (he was trying to study for fuck's sake) it had happened before that he had yelled (and threatened) someone he shouldn't have.

 Also, he was tired, and perhaps a change of scenery would help him focus. Deciding those loud people (he was loud ok? But he had common sense, or so he thought) in a library weren’t worth his time, he grabbed his books and picked up his bag, makings his way to the front door of the library, that led to the hall. On his way to his quarters, he passed the other Yuuri, who was making his way to the Russian wing.

 Because this academy of fucking course had a Russian wing.

“Yurio! I thought you were going to study?” said Katsuki, with a slightly confused voice. Perhaps the old man and him though that they could fuck all the evening if he wasn’t there to complain, well, guess what, he was already turning the other way.

“I am!” He yelled back, walking a little faster while gripping his bag. 

He was turning the corner that led to the garden's entrance when he bumped into someone. They hadn’t crashed or anything, but Yuri obviously had to drop his books and bag because apparently, this was not his day.

“Shit.” He murmured, while he picked up his bag. He wanted to punch something and was about to glare at the person he’d bumped into because Yuri was not going to apologize first. However, when he raised his gaze, he was presented with Otabek Altin holding his books against his chest (and his favorite notebook, which was decorated with tiger stripes) and looking worried.

 And Yuri, well. He just gaped, thinking that maybe this was his day after all.

Because, you know, this was the Otabek Altin, prince of Kazakhstan, second in line to the throne (after his brother). Prince Otabek was the most mysterious (and cool) Prince in the Academy. Apparently, this was not the first time he went abroad, and everyone thought he had no friends (until that bastard JJ came one day, but that´s a story for later.) because he was either too arrogant or too shy.

However, Otabek had also kind of the reputation of being badass, since Yuri had heard from Mila once that he was a DJ in his free nights and because he was almost always dressed in black and had a motorcycle. A fucking Harley Davidson. Which was, by the way, one of the requisites for being cool in Yuri’s opinion.

  ~~(He was also very intelligent since he sometimes rivaled or surpassed Yuri’s own grades. Of course, none of them could beat Katsuki, but Yuri liked to think that that was because he was older. And not in the same class.)~~

 Yuri was brought back to reality when he heard Otabek’s voice, “I’m so sorry.” He extended his books towards Yuri with no rush, “Are you okay? I should’ve looked.”

 How much time has Yuri been staring at him like an idiot?

“Yeah, you should have,” Yuri said rather shyly. Damn it, he was really trying to sound annoyed, but he could feel himself blushing.

Otabek smiled hesitantly (He could smile? Yuri was sure he would combust.) and scratched the back of his neck. Did Yuri mention Otabek had an undercut? That, by the way, he looked amazing in? No?

 “Sorry about that.” Said Otabek, while looking away. Oh, that was cute. Yuri then realized Otabek was extending the books towards him.

“I-It’s fine.” Answered Yuri, while trying to free the arm that was holding his heavy backpack. He was planning to study all day you know?

Otabek seemed to notice since he looked away again.

“Perhaps I could accompany you?” Yuri frowned at Otabek. “Just to make sure you don’t bump into anyone else.” Otabek continued, raising his eyebrows at Yuri. Smug bastard. 

However, perhaps this was his opportunity to finally talk to ~~his crush~~ Otabek.

“Fine.” Scowled Yuri, while he bumped (softly) his shoulder against Otabek’s on his way to the garden. “You can help me study, then I’ll consider forgiving you.” He claimed with his chin raised high, not waiting for the guy to follow him.

He heard an amused sigh behind him, and well. At least Otabek couldn’t see him blush like this.


	2. If this feelings flow both ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I didn't have Internet for the whole week, but I hope the long chapter makes up for it! I never write more than 1k words but it was surprisingly fun to do, I hope y'all enjoy.

Yuri let Otabek accompany him to the gardens, and the next day to class, and the next one too. He let the Kazakh man carry his books, even though he could do it with no problems (Yuri was sure he could carry him) and let him sit with him during lunch when he decided to eat under the shade of some big and old tree.

During these days, Yuri was sure he was about to combust eighty percent of the time. He wasn’t an expert in feelings, but he was sure Otabek was at least a little bit interested in knowing him, and every time he thought too much about it he could feel his face burning and his heart dancing inside his chest.

Otabek had asked him to be his friend; after all, they have been hanging out together for more than a week since they started talking. Now that he mentioned that, Otabek and he chatted a lot during recess or lunch, or when he accompanied Yuri to class. Otabek talked about the little things Yuri didn’t know he was interested in, they exchanged stories, unnecessary information, and ridiculous theories, they shared thoughts and arguments, and sometimes complained about professors and classmates. Usually, Otabek could get a reaction of him in no more than three words, and Yuri loved the way the other man looked at him when he listened to Yuri rant.

Otabek helped him study, asking questions about the topic they were currently seeing when Yuri less expected it. He never distracted him, and whenever they hung out in the library Yuri felt calm and sure, studying in comfortable silence until the end of the day.

However, today Otabek had invited him to his room.

It was not really a big deal, not like Yuri was making it look like at least. It was just that he’d never been to anyone’s room (aside from Viktor’s that one time, but he prefers to erase that from his memory) and he also felt that it was Otabek’s way of making Yuri a part of his life, if the averted gaze and flushed face was anything to go by.

“It’s not really important, I-I mean, I just thought that maybe we could hang out there,” Otabek explained after Yuri just continued staring at him. Yuri had complained about how there were too many people today in the gardens to talk and Otabek had blurted out ‘We could go to my room.’ It was cute, really, to watch the pink tint in his honey skin and his eyelashes hide his flustered gaze. “But it’s completely fine if you don’t want to.”

Yuri really, _really_ tried to restrain his face from smiling, but at the end, he couldn’t hide his grin. “I wouldn’t mind that.” He answered, his cheeks heating up.

They walked through the Grand Hall that leads to the room hall, and then to the east wing where Otabek’s room was. It wasn’t that far from the Russian wing, and Yuri decided that if things turned out well, it would be easy to sneak into Otabek’s room.

 

***

 

 

Rumor has it, that if you are looking for Yuri Plisetsky, he will probably (read: definitely) be in Prince Otabek’s room.

 

***

 

Yuri never thought about how Otabek would like in a suit.

Usually, school uniform was whatever you wanted to wear. Yuri himself used his every-day clothes, sometimes animal print and almost always hoodies, occasionally adding a bit of color here and there. Yuuri Katsuki used the plainest clothes you could think of, but (according to everyone you asked) it was his natural beauty what made him outstanding. Viktor, always loyal to his style, used designer clothes that were as expensive as his car.

Otabek himself was more like Katsuki, using the same shirt in different colors, sometimes with printed letters or a cool and simple design. Otabek always looked handsome, no matter the time or place or situation.

Today, however, Otabek looked every bit of the prince representing his country he was. Otabek was wearing a black suit and a light blue dressing shirt, the only ornament a pin of the symbol of the flag of Kazakhstan that glinted whenever he moved. He looked powerful and confident, and it made Yuri weak in the knees.

Today was the day before the end of the semester, and everyone would fly back to their respective countries or palaces tomorrow, to relax and travel for two weeks before starting classes again. But as royal people, a small gala – that featured family members, university directors, and reporters, was done so everyone could impress, talk and show off to everyone. There were few cases in which two royal families decided to just chat.

Yuri’s grandfather was getting old, but he was a public figure, so Yuri thought that perhaps it was lucky that he studied in the Russian Royal Academy. Right now, Nikolai was telling him something, but he got distracted when Otabek’s gaze had lifted and met Yuri’s green eyes, making his lips turned up in a smile.

Yuri hesitantly smiled back, still ignoring his grandfather. He could hear the flash of the cameras as Otabek waved shyly at him, and then his face returned to his stoic expression, ready to shake the next royal member´s hand. As Yuri finally returned to himself, he recognized the traces of softness that lingered in Otabek’s face.

“Yuratchka.” Said his grandpa, noticing Yuri’s attention had returned to him, “Who was that?”

“Ah?”

“Don’t play dumb boy, who was the man smiling at you?” His Grandpa’s voice had turned stern as if Otabek was a synonym of danger. Which wasn’t the whole truth, since Otabek was more of a softy with him, ~~which he loved~~ (but he could be pretty badass, not that Yuri thought it was cool or anything).

“He is, ah,” Yuri realized that he hadn’t talked to his grandpa, the most important person in his life, about Otabek. “He is the second prince of Kazakhstan,”

“I’m assuming that’s not his only role in your life, by the way you two were looking at each other.” His grandpa said, now narrowing his eyes at where Otabek was chatting with a middle-aged minister.

Yuri frowned at that, was he that obvious? “We are friends.” He said, after considering it a good enough response.

His grandpa hummed at his side, lifting his hand to scratch his beard. “He’s quite a handsome young man,” He then gave Yuri a sideways glance, “isn’t he?”

_Shit_. Yuri could feel his grandfather’s eyes on him as his face started heating up at the implication. He didn’t know what to say, and he didn’t get a chance to, because a voice he would recognize anywhere started speaking, and suddenly Otabek was standing in front of him.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Plisetsky.” He said, offering his hand to Yuri’s grandpa, and then, “I hope you are having a lovely evening.” He added while shaking Nikolai’s hand and glancing at Yuri.

Yuri knew he needed to speak, but his mouth felt dry. Otabek was meeting his grandpa.

“We are, indeed.” Said Nikolai, letting go of Otabek’s hand. “My grandson here tells me both of you are _friends_.” He adds while putting a hand on Yuri’s shoulder.

“Grandpa.” Yuri says a little alarmed because it is clear _he knows_.

Yuri and his grandfather are almost the same height now, with Yuri being a little bit taller because of his youth, so his grandpa has to look up to him as he raises a dark eyebrow, and Yuri knows his face is probably beet red.

Otabek nods, solemnly “We are.”

“I see,” The hand squeezes his shoulder lightly, and Yuri braces himself, “How is my grandson behaving? We hadn’t had the opportunity to talk.”

At this, Otabek smiles, and Yuri has to divert his eyes, because he will probably melt. He admires his shiny, black shoes, and plays with the hem of his navy blue suit.

“He is very…” Otabek laughs a little, and Yuri raises his head because he can’t miss something like that. It turns out to be a mistake, as Otabek’s burning eyes meet his, “Unique.”

How is Yuri supposed to interpret that?

“How so?” His grandfather asks, genuinely curious.

Yuri can hear the fondness in Otabek’s voice, “I’ve never met someone as beautiful, intelligent and brave as Yuri.”

_Fucking hell._

His grandpa smiles.

 

***

 

“Yuri.”

“Uh?”

“Let´s dance,” Otabek says, standing up. They are sitting in the dining room together since dinner finished almost half an hour ago. People are already a little tipsy, and there are many couples on the dance floor, including Viktor and Yuuri.

At this, Yuri looks up from his phone. “What?” Otabek is offering him his hand, and he seems serious about it, “Like, together?”

Otabek nods, but then it seems that he takes Yuri’s silence as a no, and his gaze turns disappointed. “Only if you want to.”

Of fucking course he wants to.

He drinks the rest of his water and slams the glass down on the table, then, as he takes Otabek’s hand he says “Lead the way.”

 

***

 

They dance.

Yuri can hear Viktor cooing at them ‘Aren’t they cute, Yuuri?’ but not even that or the fact that he has forgotten how to dance are enough to erase the smile on his face. He feels excited, like when his grandpa receives him with piroshki, or when he gets a new diploma for his efforts. He thinks his heart is going to burst out of his chest, but as he twirls Otabek around and he laughs, he finds out he wouldn’t care.

Yuri is having fun, with his best friend, and nothing else matters as Otabek puts his hand on his waist and smiles at him. His eyes are sparkling.

 

***

 

According to Yuri, that’s when the courting begins.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I was thinking of making this a series? If you have any Otayuri ideas feel free to leave them in the comments. Tbh I love writing them and have a ton of oneshots planned for them :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are really appreciated <3 Thanks for the support


	3. Come to find you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Yuri Plisetsky having a gay crisis?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, but I didn't know how to end this mini fic. Of course, there will be more parts of their story, but I wanted to make this perfect.
> 
> Also, I hope you understand that at first there isn't too much of Otabek and that the courting is not only the gifts but his actions in general. I added the gifts so Yuri could notice. 
> 
> And to end this, thank so much for the support. I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN SOMETHING THIS LONG and I'm a little bit proud.

  
It was subtle at first, subtle enough that Yuri didn't notice the smooth change between their friendship.

And to be honest, Yuri wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't because of Viktor, because as dumb and forgetful as he was (at least Yuri thought that) he noticed things.

Which was really annoying. Like, dude can't remember Yuri's birthday but of course would notice the change of a friendship that wasn't even his.

Anyway, as Yuri was saying, Viktor was the one who approached him about it, with Yuuri at his side, both acting a little concerned as if Otabek wanted to elope with Yuri.

Well, Yuri wouldn't be opposed to that.

They were in the common area of this wing, Yuri peacefully ignoring his homework for the sake of messily drawing Otabek's last gift in the corners.

Just so you know, it was a pair of golden cat earrings that were subtle enough to not be noticed all the time, unless you really looked. 

Yuri loved them. He liked how they glinted in the mirror when he went to look at himself, and the way Otabek smiled a little when he said, 'You are wearing the earrings'. Of course he was, duh.

They also matched with everything he wore, including the obsidian black pin with almost invisible gold specks that Otabek had given him to hold his bangs in place as the first gift. 

Yuri was carefully drawing hearts around the cats when he noticed two people standing in front of him.

Ah, well.

He looked up, ready to tell them to fuck off, even after noticing they were Viktor and Yuuri, but he didn't even have time because Viktor Nikiforov was already blurting out words.

"I can't believe Otabek is courting you!" The old man said, grinning and looking at Yuri as if he was a puppy that had done a trick.

Yuuri flinched, then looked around noticing they were alone and then turned again to scold the silver-haired man that was his boyfriend.

"Viktor!" 

"I mean, I never thought this day would come!" Viktor continued, either not noticed or ignoring the scowl forming on Yuri's face, "I thought you will die alone with one hundred cats surrounding you."

"Viktor! Stop it!" Yuuri's face was full of embarrassment and disbelief, but he should have expected it by now, Viktor was unbelievable. 

Yuri growled, closing his notebook "First of all idiot, dying alone with a hundred cars it's not a bad death," he practically spat, as if Viktor had had a different plan before he met Yuuri. Well, maybe his included dogs but whatever, "and second, no one is courting me. What the hell are you talking about?"

As Yuri said this, he began to understand what Viktor was talking about. Perhaps the gifts Otabek had given him were courting gifts, but that didn't make sense. Courting was not only physical things, you had to genuinely like someone to court them, especially if it was between two high ranking royals, but perhaps Viktor was confusing Otabek's friendly affection with a romantic devotion.

Because Otabek was the best friend Yuri could ever wish for, even if he wished for more. He accompanied Yuri to class, both chatting about the stupid and totally false gossip someone had invented about Viktor. Sometimes Yuri showed Otabek cat videos on Instagram, and Beka shyly smiled at him while looking at him through his lashes, leaving Yuri absolutely mesmerized and almost missing the quiet but amused ‘That’s you.’

If someone had told Yuri he reminded them of a kitten, they probably would be six feet underground by now. But this was Otabek, who was the most beautiful person in the world and could make Yuri melt just by breathing. He was aware these thoughts were a little exaggerated, but he did not care. And it's not like he knew, so it didn't matter.

Viktor and Yuuri were still standing there when he finally pushed his thoughts aside, but now was more confused than anything, and it was all the couple's fault. Perhaps he should ask Otabek about it or wait a little more, just in case it was true.

It probably wasn't.

But maybe, just maybe, he could hope for a little more.

 

***

 

Two days later, everything was going well. No gifts other than Otabek's chivalrous attitude, which he  ~~loved~~  didn't mind. He hoped that now he could stop overthinking everything he did, and instead enjoy the time with his best friend.

Of course, it all crumbled down when the first flower appeared.

Yuri considered himself a modern guy, cool and unbothered. However, when he opened his history book (the one he had been using when he and Otabek met) he was surprised to find a single flower with its petals pressed in there, giving the paper a faint and soft scent.

The flower was a Tulip, he wasn’t sure which one, but it was beautiful, and its colors were strong yet so soothing. The flower had a little silk bag in the bottom, and when Yuri opened it relief washed over him. It was the roots of the flower clinging to a clump of soil, meaning he could just replant it later.

It wasn't anything special if you looked at it from an outsider's point of view, but Yuri felt himself blush.

He raised his hand to cover his mouth because he felt like screaming, or worse, giggling. When he lowered his hand Yuri softly caressed the pressed petals, gently pressing his fingertips. Deep inside his mind, he knew that he should probably look for a pot, but right now his mind was occupied by other things.

 

***

 

Yuri first went to Mila, because she wouldn't tell anyone and because and because she had a girlfriend (and they weren't gross like Viktor and Yuuri) so she would probably know.

When he told her about the gifts and the flower the red-haired girl grinned at him, amused and a little bit curious, "Prince Otabek does not court." 

What the fuck was he supposed to do with that information?

"But this is courting." He said, a little defensive. It was true that he didn't have real proof, but Mila didn't even think twice before answering. Fuck them all, Yuri was court-able, thank you very much.

Mila laughed, throwing her head back, and looked at him with blue eyes that rivaled Viktor's. "Then why are you asking me, hmm?"

Hag.

 

***

 

He went to Georgie then, because even if he was a disaster he had a love life and asking about a person was not really revealing, so Yuri didn't mind.

"What is Mila talking about when she says that Otabek does not court?" He said, after dropping himself on the couch next to where Georgie was reading in a love seat. Georgie was that kind of cousin you saw almost every week but never got to know. He wasn't that annoying really, but they weren't close. However, Yuri thought that the man was a wise one since he had many tales of ~~stupid failures~~ love.

The older man frowned at him, and as Yuri waited for a response he took off his earphones (that probably had romantic music blasting on), and told him: "Maybe it means that Otabek is not known for courting others?" Well, no shit.

Of course, it meant that but what fucking else?

"Yeah I mean," he huffed and looked at Georgie, trying to decide if he was being sarcastic or not, "Just, never mind." Yuri stood up and went for his last resource.

 

***

 

His last resource was, unfortunately, Katsuki Yuuri. He found him in the common area, quietly sipping some tea and chatting quietly with his friend Phichit, also known as Thailand's (social media) prince. They were talking in a weird mixture of English and Japanese, and Yuri felt a little bit bad for interrupting them.

However, he had already made up his mind. Otabek had gone to a kind of emergency travel after leaving the flowers and had left a tiny box of the most delicious chocolates in Yuri's bed as a way of goodbye. They had not messaged, which is weird, because Yuri's phone used to blow with notifications, but apparently it was something fast and easy so Otabek would return in no time.

This gave Yuri time to think and to explore his options.

He walked to Yuuri and tapped his shoulder, looking at him somehow stern. Yuuri looked up at him, the easy smile on his face turning confusing and then shy, as he turned back to the man on the screen.

"I will talk to you later Phichit," Yuuri said after Yuri mimicked the motion of talking with his hand, "Yuri needs ah, help with his homework." 

Phichit made a comment between the lines of ‘you’re such a dad’ that made Yuri scowl before he hung up, and Katsuki was at his mercy.

“So,” Yuri sat down cross-legged on the comfy couch “I kind of need advice.” He started because it was true.

“From me?”

Yuri growled, “Yes because all of this is yours and Viktor’s fault.”

Yuri instantly regretted his choice of words, because Katsudon’s face turned into one of understanding, and maybe a little bit of smugness. The black-haired man turned his body to wholly look at him and said, “So, we were right?”

Yuri hesitated, “Not really,” And proceeded to explain the flower.

He had investigated, and apparently, the tulip was a _Tulipa Schrenkii_ , which was protected in both Russia and Kazakhstan. This meant that Otabek had to ask for permission to grab it (and probably tell what he planned to do with it) and that the flower was, in a way, representing his country. Also, according to the internet, tulips in general meant enduring, passionate, undying love. It also meant neglected love, but we are ignoring that.

Yuri had already put the plant in a pot and hung it in his bedroom near the window, he just hoped the climate was nice. After his rant, he couldn’t bring himself to look at Yuuri.

“It’s just,” He cringed a little at the vulnerability in his voice, “I really like him.”

He felt a hand on his shoulder and bitterly remembered Phichit’s comment about Yuuri’s parenting skills. Yuuri didn’t say anything, and Yuri appreciated it because he _knew_. They stayed in this awkward yet comforting silence until Yuri’s phone pinged with a notification.

He received many notifications through the day, but Otabek’s were the only one that he cared about enough to put a ringtone. Yuri lifted his arm slowly to take out his phone and was a little surprised (and excited) when he saw it was a picture sent by Beka. He opened it and smiled.

It was a picture of Otabek carrying his little sister, while his older brother ruffled his hair. Yuri felt as if his heart was ready to explode and knew by the softness in Katuski’s expression that his face was probably as red as a tomato.

However, what made his stomach flutter with nerves and his heart rate pick up was the caption, simple yet so meaningful to Yuri.

_They want to meet you._

 

***

 

Three days later, Yuri woke up to Otabek staring at him. To his embarrassment, he screeched, because it was Otabek, sitting in his bed, probably looking at him sleep, while Yuri was dreaming about his next encounter with the Kazakh man. In fact, he almost fell out of the bed and struggled to sit up while trying to return his heart rate to a normal one.

Otabek, the asshole, had the audacity to laugh, not even moving from where he was.

When Yuri indignantly sat up, probably looking like a scared cat with all his hair tangled and his face red, he said, “What the fuck are you doing here?”

Otabek still had a small smile on his face (probably from laughing at Yuri) but his eyes were serious and determinate, “I came to see you.”

“Who the fuck let you in?” he clutched the blanket, still processing that Otabek was already here, and unconsciously checked the pot with the tulip right beside the window.

“I, uhm,” the smile returned, but it was a different, kind of embarrassed one, “I came through the window.” Otabek lowered his gaze, probably realizing that it had not been the best of ideas.

Otabek was wearing jeans and a light green shirt, which meant Yuri could make out the dirt spots and a few scratches he had probably gained from climbing the brick wall. Yuri, amazed and scared said, “What the fuck.”

“Yeah,” they stayed in silence for a while, Yuri trying to make himself more presentable and Otabek scratching the back of his head, probably thinking. Yuri had almost sunk in the comfortable silence when Otabek spoke again.

“I wanted to talk to you.”

Well, shit.

He was in the middle of untangling one stubborn knot in his hair, and pulled too hard, making him hiss. Otabek wasn’t an asshole, but Yuri felt nervous, even though he knew Otabek wouldn’t end their friendship, but perhaps Yuri was being too hopeful when he glanced at the flower one more time.

“What,” he cleared his throat, “What is it?”

Otabek was still staring at the blanket, “You remember my brother?” For a second, his eyes looked directly into Yuri’s, before they went back down.

“Yeah.” Yuri tried not to smile, remembering the cute picture of Otabek and his siblings.

“Timur is getting married.” Again, he looked at Yuri, but this time he didn’t glance away.

“Oh,” _Fuck, say something else Plisetsky,_ “That was the emergency?”

“Yeah,” Otabek scooped closer to Yuri, fully facing him now, “But that’s not what I came here to tell you.”

The Kazakh’s beautiful face was _so_ close now, Yuri wanted to hide under his blanket in fear he would do something stupid, like closing the distance between them. Instead, he waited for Otabek to elaborate.

“The wedding is in August.”

Yuri nodded, “You have a break in August.” _And so do I_.

Otabek smiled hesitantly, suddenly looking nervous and said, “Yuri, can I kiss you?”

“What the hell? Why would you even--,” The Russian was at a loss for words. They were talking about his brother’s wedding and now he wanted to kiss him? But he said the first thing that came to his mind after he processed the what the other said, “Of fucking course.”

And then Otabek was getting even closer _and kissing him._ It felt amazing, relief washing over him after the stressful weeks spent freaking out about his feelings. It was not hot, or wet, but it was sweet and new, and Yuri hoped he could do this forever.

“Will you go to the wedding with me?” Otabek said when they broke apart. He was still cradling Yuri’s face, as he distantly wondered if he had morning breath. But it seemed that Otabek was full of surprises today.

“ _What?_ ” The blond felt an urge to screech again, both for the kiss and for this. “But, it’s a family event!”

“Kind of.”

“And if I go with you, then the whole world would know!” It will be in the fucking _news_.

“Yes.”

“And I will have to meet your family!”

“They are dying to meet you, Yura.”

“But—what if--.” Otabek silenced Yuri with another kiss, this one a little less shy, bolder but still with that chivalry that characterized Otabek so much. Yuri instantly shut up, almost fainting when Otabek used his tongue lightly. However, when he recovered, Otabek was already pulling away, smiling when Yuri chased after him.

“Will you?” Yuri found it amusing how hopeful the older man sounded, as if Yuri was going to say no.

“Fuck you,” He answered, smiling, “What should I wear?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience! I have so many ideas for them.  
> I will try to write more short stories, but for now, this is it!
> 
> I hope everyone liked it!
> 
> Kudos & Comments are so appreciated! Let me know some ideas or what you think!
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed the ending <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading this! I hope someone liked it! I was thinking of maybe writing the JJ scene, but for now, I'll finish this. I really appreciate comments and kudos. If you have any questions please ask! I'm not really good at explaining backstories. I can't wait to write Otabek being a sap.


End file.
